


A Simple Touch

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Character of Color, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: It turns out a simple touch can lead to complicated consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is left unfinished. I know. I should be ashamed. But it's realistic, you know? So I'm good with the ending. Hopefully you will be too. By the way, I just realized I should warn about the non-graphic (slightly graphic?) sexual moment in this so I added the non-graphic tag just in case.

It's a simple touch. Just a fingertip tracing his collarbone. Barely there at all. And yet it leaves him gasping, his walls crumbling like ashes. It's not even sexual but the heat it produces burns.

 

“Open yo' eyes, Chiron. Breathe wit' me.” Kevin's voice is tender in the moonlight, right next to his ear, an ocean away.

 

Chiron does what he's told. He takes a breath and blinks and there's Kevin looking down at him, his dark brown eyes so soft they shimmer. Chiron gets now why Terrell and the other boys hated him. He's starting not to care anymore. At least not tonight. He needs the other man too much tonight. This driving force between them, between two men.

 

“Tha's it. Jus' breathe. I ain't goin' nowhere...”

 

The fingertip moves to his lips, then his jaw, before settling on a path down his chest. Chiron lets the fire consume him as he watches Kevin's face. Kevin smiles tenderly enough Chiron has to look away or start crying. He finds the moon winking through the window curtains. When Kevin's hand wraps around him (warm, strong, safe) he whimpers. The past and present war with each other. Kevin at sixteen, Kevin now, Chiron in this bigger body, a skinny kid on the beach. Until he remembers how much he wanted to touch back then and didn't.

 

Chiron pulls his hand away and embraces him to keep him still. Just for a second. He wills the past away as Kevin relaxes enough to let the weight of his body become an anchor.

 

“You good?” Kevin asks, raising his head up.

 

“I'm good.” It's not the truth. Not the complete truth anyway.

 

“Wanna stop?”

 

Chiron opens his mouth to say no, to say yes, to say something. Only he can't find the words. Wouldn't know how to string them together even if he could. Too many thoughts in his head about his own inexperience, his fear of disappointing the only man he's ever allowed himself to want, his overwhelming desire to open up to Kevin and let him in and never let him go again.

 

Kevin kisses him lightly, soothingly. “Hey,” he calls. “Hey, man, you here now. You here.” Chiron senses the smile. Unable to look him in the eyes he nods in acknowledgment. “And tomorrow's a new day, Black.”

 

Somehow, impossibly, incredibly, it's enough.

 


End file.
